


Family TV Night

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Family time, Gen, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, watching shows as a family, watching supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian, Mickey, Kev, Veronica, and the rest of the Gallaghers all sit down to watch Supernatural. Mickey wonders about Ian's preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family TV Night

"Hey, hey can everybody shut the fuck up? It’s on."

"Mickey, language."

"What like they haven’t heard it before?" 

Ian gives Mickey a look and Mickey rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his beer as he waits for pre-credits scene. Ian sits down close to Mickey nursing his own beer, scooting even closer as he makes way for the rest of the Gallaghers, Kev and V. Mickey comfortably reaches his free arm around Ian as Ian moves into him and rests his head on Mickey’s shoulder. 

Debbie covers her eyes as the monster of the week kills the first victim and V gives Kev a quizzical look as he uses her body as a guard from whatever was being seen on the tv. 

"Fuck this shit is scary for a regular tv show" Kev admits. 

Ian and Mickey just smirk. Finally blood spatters on the screen as the title card comes up.  The next scene shows the two brothers, Sam and Dean talking about odd disturbances around town with an underlying angst feeling from both of them. 

"Hey," Mickey whispers to Ian. "Which one? Sam or Dean?"

"Which one what?" Ian asks moving his head on Mickey’s shoulder to get more comfortable.

"Which one would you fuck?" 

Ian lifts his head off of Mickey to look at him and shakes his head. 

"Come  _on_. Which one?”

"I dunno. I’m trying to watch."

"This is a rerun. You’ve seen this fucking episode at least 3 times."

Ian sighs “Uhh I don’t know. Dean I guess.”

"Oh why’s that cause he’s older" Mickey jokes.

Ian laughs “Nahh. I don’t know Dean seems like he’d be into some kinky shit”

Mickey thinks for a moment “Hmmm good point but Sam, man. Dude’s so rough when he’s fucking. Could you imagine? Probably wouldn’t walk right for a week.”

"He does seem like a biter. I like that."

"Oh you do, huh?"

"Mmm yeah. Remember when he was fucking that werewolf chick? Madison."

"God yeah." Mickey says looking up, reminiscing. "That was hot. Fuck. But you’re right though. Dean does seem like a kinky bastard."

"Yeah. He is shorter too. I like a shorter man" Ian says,laughing as he pokes at Mickey. 

"Dude shuttup he’s taller than your ass"

"Ha yeah I know and he’s 10 times taller than your short ass"

Mickey sighs and shakes his head, amused.

"I vote tag teaming them" Ian blurts out as Mickey takes a sip of his beer. He spits it out as he starts laughing.

"Would you two lovebirds shut up about who’d you rather fuck I’m trying to watch the show!" Debbie yells.

"Debbie, language" Fiona tells her

"What like no one here’s heard it before?" She looks at Fiona, who looks serious until they both start laughing.

"Would everyone here please just shut the fuck up?!" Kevin yells peaking behind his hidden place behind V.


End file.
